


In Another World

by shaynanigans17



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaynanigans17/pseuds/shaynanigans17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'May we meet again... maybe someday... in another world.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another World

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If you haven't checked out this amazing fan art from tumblr user: fast-baby-turtle, you should absolutely check it out here and give it some more love: http://fast-baby-turtle.tumblr.com/post/140595688689/finally-we-meet-again-alicia-have-we-met
> 
> This is just a typed out version of this gorgeous fan art. Basically, it gave me the feels and I wrote it out. Obviously, the fan art credit all goes to fast-baby-turtle, I just couldn't help but write it out (and yes, they're fine with people writing fic versions of their art). Hope you guys enjoy! Feel free to leave a comment if you want to! I've thought about possibly writing a series of Lexark in FTWD, but I haven't quite decided yet. If you feel like it, come check out my tumblr: amy-raudenfeldd.tumblr.com and say hey (:

'May we meet again... maybe someday... in another world.'

Your thoughts were barely drifting from your mind, the pain from your wound fading just as quickly. You were finally calm, ready to meet Gustus and Anya, ready to finally rest.

It was faint, at first, the calling. It sounded a lot like someone was trying to grab your attention, but that wouldn't make sense. You had left the ground to ascend into the sky yet the louder the voice got, the more aware you were of your surroundings. The comfort from your enveloping furs had been replaced with something hard, harder than the earth you were used to. The air around you wasn't masked from the melting wax of candles but was fresh, cool air. The voice grew in volume and closeness, slightly out of breath as if whoever it was had run to you.

"Hey! Are you sleeping?" A pause. "You're lying in the middle of the road!!"

You managed to flex your fingers enough to touch the road, finding it nothing like the dirt pathways you had spent so many years riding along. Hands, calloused yet somehow still so soft, cupped your face, a gentle tap of fingers against your cheek in attempt to wake you up.

"Hurry up! The Infected are here!" That voice sounded familiar and foreign at the same time. Where had you heard it before?

Slowly with far too much effort, honestly, you opened your eyes, squinting at the bright sun above you. It took a moment for your savior to come into focus, your breath catching thickly in your throat. 'Clarke?' How was that possible? She looked different. Hair still unruly and mussed with sweat and dirt, but her clothes were different, no longer donned in clothes resembling the Grounders. She had weapons, guns strapped across her shoulder, knives resting on her hip.

The blonde grinned widely, my you've missed that smile. "Thank god!" Now awake, you noticed it was Clarke's voice riddled with an accent that fit her more so than the gruff voice she had the last time you'd seen her. Grin lopsided, she sat back, elbows resting on bent knees. "Are you gonna sleep here forever?" She glanced behind her, the furrow of her brow becoming more prominent as she notices something in the distance. "We have a minute maybe two before they get here. Are you gonna get your ass up?" 

More silence on your part, still in disbelief at the blonde's presence in front of you. 

"Do you speak English?"

You let out a laugh, a soft shaking of your vocal chords as you nodded, lifting a hand up. "Please, help me up.." It felt so good to laugh, and the surprise on the blonde's face just made the smile on your lips grow. 

She smirked, grabbing your hand. "So, you can speak?"

Your cheeks colored in embarrassment, another nod. With her aid, you're back on your feet, despite the slight wobble in your knees. "Sorry for that!" You couldn't really come up with a reason why it took you so long to speak without sounding crazy. "Uh, what's your name?"

The blonde puffed out her chest a little, something that made you giggle under your breath. "Elyza. Elyza Lex." She leaned forward, eyebrow cocked, hands on her hips. "And you, girl from space?"

Hearing her last name sent a shudder down your spine, your mind finally clearing from its hazy dreamlike state. "I'm A-... Alicia." Deja vu was hitting you hard because you could've sworn this girl before you was really named Clarke, didn't have such an accent, and didn't smile like the world wasn't weighing on her shoulders. 

You glanced down, hand resting where the still faint throb of a wound laid. There wasn't actually a wound, and now you were second guessing the importance of that dream, the tugging of your heart at hearing Lexa, the security of having arms around you.

Elyza stared at you, head still tilted, before reaching forward to grab your hand, tugging you in one direction. You didn't say anything, let her pull you away from harm. You only knew her name, but you knew you could trust her with your life. Glancing over her shoulder, Elyza asked breathlessly, "Alicia, have we met before?... You just seem really familiar."

You can't help the grin, you haven't stopped smiling since you've seen her, "I don't know.. have we?" The teasing apparent as you grip her hand a little tighter.

Their feet slowed down, Elyza staring at you again, searching your eyes as if the nagging notion of knowing each other would become evident the harder she looked. She shook her head, shrugging one shoulder, "The Infected must've eaten my brain, sorry... Your name again? Alicia, right?"

You nodded dumbly, still not letting go of Elyza's hand. "Alicia.. Cl-... Clark." 

"You can't even remember your own name? Tell me you're not Infected..." The laugh emitted from her throat was infectious, you falling victim to its melody. She wasn't the way you remembered her in your dreams, but you knew you'd fall just as hard in this life as you did in the last.


End file.
